


Hold my body down

by Tuii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Isak doesn’t normally like to be the center of attention, but this attention is different. It makes his head spin and his mouth water. He loves the way Even pulls his jeans to his knees, how Even’s hands caress his thighs on the way and how Even softly kisses Isak’s inner thighs. Even has a stubble that feels just so fucking hot against the soft thigh and it’s one of the things Isak loves so, so much. He knows what is going to happen, and he can’t wait to feel those plump lips around his dick, so he pushes his hips closer to Even’s hands so he would get the hint and would pull his boxers also to his knees. But Even doesn’t do that, instead he just laughs at Isak’s desperation, which is very rude.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Hold my body down

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything! This one has been as a wip on my drive for ages, I started it somepoint last year and decided today to finish it. I have ideas on my head and at least one wip to finish, let's see if I can do that.
> 
> Title is, once again, from Hozier.

The apartment feels quiet when Isak opens the door, but he doesn’t even have time to take his shoes off before he hears Even cursing over something in the living room. When Isak walks further in, he sees something delicious. Even on his hands and knees, his ass high up in the air, wearing only boxers. Isak stops to take in the sight of his husband cleaning up something from the floor. He can feel himself getting hard just from watching it, and when Even suddenly gets up and sees him, Isak blushes. 

“Oh hi, I didn’t hear you come in”, Even says with a radiating smile on his face. Isak just keeps staring and realises he didn’t answer anything until Even teases him about it. 

“You look like this is the first time you see me like this”, Even says chuckling a bit. When Even leans in to kiss Isak, he feels the bulge in Isak’s jeans. 

“Oh, that happy to see me?” Isak’s blush deepens. Isak doesn’t answer, instead he wraps his hands around Even’s neck and just pulls Even closer and kisses him. 

“Nevermind, I’m always happy to kiss you like this”, Even says into the kiss.

“What happened here?” Isak asks between the kisses. There are clothes everywhere, a big canvas on the floor with some paint on it, and next to it a tiny bottle. Even doesn’t answer, instead he deepens the kiss and grinds against Isak’s dick. Which Isak doesn’t mind at all, although he knows that this is Even’s way to distract him. 

Even peels Isak’s sweater off him and kisses his shoulder, then his collar bones and the little nest between them, then he let’s his tongue lick Isak’s neck. This is making Isak even harder. He can feel the same effect happening on Even who is so, so close to him and feels and smells so amazing, as always. Isak has never been able to resist Even, not that he wants to. Who would want to resist this beautiful specimen of a man? 

Just as Isak is about to suggest that they take this to the bedroom, Even falls on his knees and opens Isak’s zipper. It brings back so many memories. There have been so many times that this has happened, but for some reason Isak’s mind goes now to the first time this happened. They were so young, so inexperienced and so full of lust. The years have taught them a lot about themselves and each other, they now know more about how to make the other one tick and moan like a porn star. How to make the other one go crazy with desire and last longer. 

Isak doesn’t normally like to be the center of attention, but this attention is different. It makes his head spin and his mouth water. He loves the way Even pulls his jeans to his knees, how Even’s hands caress his thighs on the way and how Even softly kisses Isak’s inner thighs. Even has a stubble that feels just so fucking hot against the soft thigh and it’s one of the things Isak loves so, so much. He knows what is going to happen, and he can’t wait to feel those plump lips around his dick, so he pushes his hips closer to Even’s hands so he would get the hint and would pull his boxers also to his knees. But Even doesn’t do that, instead he just laughs at Isak’s desperation, which is very rude. 

“Ev…” Isak shighs as nothing happens. He also knows his husband well enough that if he keeps asking, Even might stop altogether, which would leave him standing in their living room with his pants around his knees and his dick hard as a rock.

When Even finally pulls the boxers down and takes Isak into his mouth, Isak looks down and he sees the beautiful blue eyes looking at him, and those amazingly beautiful, plump lips around his dick. He lets his hands grip Even’s hair and uses that to guide Even. They have an agreement that if either one of them doesn’t want something, he taps the other one's leg. But when Even just keeps looking into his eyes, Isak knows that he can go forward. So he thrusts deeper into Even’s mouth, fucking that beautiful mouth greedily and enjoying those lips around his dick. The feeling is amazing, he is so lucky. 

Fucking Even’s mouth is amazing, the feeling is overwhelming. He gets to do this, he gets to enjoy those lips and that mouth as he wishes. Pushing deeper and deeper and hearing the suffocated moans that Even is making is doing things to him. Isak can feel his legs shake because of pleasure, and he tightens his grip on Even’s hair, like that would keep him grounded somehow and like it would keep him standing. 

The feeling is almost too much. Isak feels his orgasm coming way too fast. He is a bit surprised as Even pulls back and he slips out of Even’s mouth, but it doesn’t take him long to understand what Even wants. Oh dear, this is going to be so good. He is so spoiled. He jerks a few times and then comes all over Even’s beautiful face. The semen makes him even more beautiful. For a moment Isak just watches his husband who is still on his knees in front of him. He wiggles his phone from his back pocket and raises an eyebrow to ask if it’s okay to take a picture of Even like that, dirty and used and with cum on his face. Even just smiles, so Isak takes the picture. It will be a part of the collection he has been gathering for years now. 

Isak finally lets his legs do what they want and he falls sitting to the floor, next to Even who is still on his knees. Out of breath, legs still shaking a bit, phone in his hand.

“So want to tell me what happened here?” Isak asks when Even picks up Isaks shirt to clean his face. 

“Not really”, Even answers, knowing that he is in trouble whether he tells or not. “I had an idea for the canvas, but the nail polish bottle was stuck closed, and when I used some power, it popped open. Which led to the nail polish being all over me and the floor.” Even doesn’t look at Isak while talking, but Isak takes his face on his hands and looks at him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. These things happen. Yes, maybe more often to you than to me, but it’s okay”. Even hums and let’s Isak kiss him. 

“Want to come to the bed with me?” Isak asks as he gets up from the floor. “I think I have a favor to return.”


End file.
